


HwaSun 黎尼茲歐

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: ⚠️護工  ⚠️RPS
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	HwaSun 黎尼茲歐

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️護工 ⚠️RPS

才點開手機，金容仙就看見簡訊跳出通知。又是女朋友熟悉的半敬語。

『姊姊在哪？要不要來我們家？』

『要回去了，才剛從慶尚南道出發。』金容仙先在後座調整了一個舒服一點的姿勢，才打字回應。對話視窗顯示昨天和前天的未接來電，金容仙覺得有些愧疚。

『想妳。』對方間隔的一會兒才又接著回應，好像怕上一句話表達的還不夠明顯的樣子。

金容仙傳了個貼圖給對方，說她也是，並說好等一下在對方家裡見。

她們一直很忙。

金容仙總忙著YouTube頻道的新挑戰和新企劃，前陣子更忙著個人單曲的活動；好不容易忙到了一個段落，又換安惠真的開始忙，從迷你專輯的主打歌的架構有了雛形，安惠真便參與了作詞與作曲，錄完音又投入舞蹈的練習，同時也還有幾檔綜藝節目的拍攝。

工作讓她們忙得幾乎沒空約會。

金容仙忙得老是錯過安惠真的來電；忙得即使在公司見到女朋友也只能看著她消瘦、略帶倦意的臉，捏捏她的手要她加油、叮嚀她儘量找時間多休息；忙得在下半年受邀上節目的期間只能抽空傳簡訊；甚至忙得一天睡不到三個半鐘頭。

安惠真忙得連送一束花到拍攝現場，卻只待了不到一刻鐘就被金容仙趕回家補眠；忙得只有時間給金容仙打兩通直接轉進語音信箱的電話；忙得就算好不容易接通了，也只能簡單說一句「好想姊姊」就必須掛斷；忙得沒空好好享受用餐時間；忙得好幾次差點在行程結束的半夜回到家中，播放音樂、躺進浴缸之後直接昏睡過去。

但其實她們上個禮拜才在公司碰過面。團體回歸的日子近了，她們也慢慢進入籌備期，然而當安惠真頂著還沒吹乾的頭髮為她開門，玄關昏黃的燈光照在她們身上，不知怎麼的竟讓金容仙突然情緒化了起來。她輕喚妹妹的名字，聲音裡帶著撒嬌似的鼻音。

安惠真皺起鼻子，被金容仙這副快哭出來的模樣逗得笑出來。好可愛噢，她一邊說，一邊撲進姊姊的懷裡。

安惠真的手臂在她的腰上收緊。金容仙吸了吸鼻子，把差點掉下來的眼淚忍回去。抱到一起她才發覺原來自己對安惠真的想念好強烈好強烈。 

「姊姊身上好香。」金容仙顯然也是洗過了澡才來的，但除了沐浴乳和洗髮精之外，安惠真似乎能聞到剛露營回來的人身上帶著陽光和森林的氣息，溫暖又清新。於是她偏過頭，親吻金容仙的頸側，然後將她抱得更緊一些。 

什麼時候雙雙躺在安惠真臥室裡那張大床上的誰也不知道，明明上一秒她們依偎著窩在客廳的沙發上，哈欠連連的看著電視台的首播電影——安惠真一直有點失眠，已經好一陣子沒好好睡過；而在節目裡開車開了好長一段時間的金容仙也累壞了，她手裡抱著安惠真裝著熱開水的馬克杯，有一下沒一下的揉捏著妹妹幾乎跨到她身上的腿。

床單才剛換過呢。安惠真的臉頰蹭在灰藍色的布料，不知怎麼地覺得有點可惜。她伸手抱住金容仙的腰，扣著姊姊的膝後彎，讓她們的上半身緊緊相貼。

姊姊的心跳好大聲，就像自己的一樣。安惠真將金容仙的裙擺撩到腿根，伸手探進去，滿意的聽見金容仙低聲的哼哼。安惠真稍微使力讓自己側躺到金容仙身邊，摸摸她大腿內側特別敏感的那處肌膚，然後乾脆讓她將大腿架到自己的肩背。褪掉內褲之後，安惠真的先吻過金容仙的小腹，才湊下去親吻她的陰部。不用多久安惠真便感覺到金容仙抓著她肩膀的手情不自禁的使勁，壓抑不住的發出像是幾乎喘不過氣的那種嗚咽。姊姊和她不一樣，就算不真的進去都能拱著顫抖的身子高潮。姊姊在她的臂彎裡將柔軟的身子繃得緊緊的，然後才慢慢放鬆下來。

通常她們會覺得意猶未盡卻又有些睏，所以她們會在被窩裡蜷縮在一塊，稍作小憩接著才繼續做。當安惠真聽見金容仙叫了她的名字，舔著嘴角抬起頭，鼻尖還濕漉漉的。金容仙的臉漲得更紅，就像是喝醉了，她將臉埋進小小的手裡，不讓自己尖叫出聲。

安惠真發出咯咯的笑，她特別喜歡女朋友害羞的樣子，但還沒笑完，她就又被推著倒回床上，被金容仙壓在身體與床墊之間。金容仙輕捏著安惠真的下巴讓她張開嘴，左手的拇指一次又一次的磨蹭她的下唇，吮著她上唇的方式代替所有未說出口的話。

「啊，口水！」安惠真伸手抹了抹自己的下巴和女朋友的嘴角，破壞氣氛的、裝作嫌棄的大笑。

金容仙也笑了，跪在安惠真身體的兩側，親親她的臉頰要她等著，自己伸長了手臂去開床頭櫃的抽屜，卻是一無所獲。

「惠真吶，『那個』呢？放在哪？」

「什麼放在哪？」安惠真皺著眉，對金容仙突然的抽身不太高興。

眼眶還紅著的金容仙抿著嘴唇不說話，只動了動手指。

自從由長安洞搬家之後，安惠真的新家金容仙其實沒來過幾次。一般安惠真都睡在客廳，但只要姊姊來，就會認真地(?)回到臥室睡。比起之前的住處來說，現在的屋子大多了，某些時候要去拿點什麼回臥室反而變得不方便了起來，比如說現在。

摸到一半發現床頭櫃裡的指險套用完了，新買還沒拆封的那些還放在外面的櫃子裡，簡直是最掃興的事了，但很顯然兩個人又都懶得去拿。

金容仙呻吟，說那就算了嗎？ 

「可是姊姊不是還想做嗎？」安惠真往右邊挪了娜，擠到金容仙身邊，將腦袋壓在她的肩膀上。

金容仙又臉紅了，但很坦誠乾脆的點點頭，「嗯。」

「不然就，」安惠真將一個哈欠藏進掌心，剛剛沒來得及注意，現在一躺下就感覺到一陣睡意襲來，「…明天早上再說吧？」（如果她們醒來之後時間還夠的話）

「一大早的嗎？」金容仙悶悶的回應。聽起來也已經有些昏昏欲睡，彷彿下一秒就要栽進睡夢中，連聲音裡都是軟綿的睡意，但還是像要忍不住笑出來，「惠真哪，房間裡沒有放，車裡倒是有呢。」

之前她們曾經在安惠真那台富豪裡做過。

那天結束行程已經過了午夜，她們一時興起開車去了漢江，在那裡她們聊了很多，甚至在江邊的小吃店吃了宵夜。本來她們都打算啟程返家了，但安惠真突然的吻打亂了她們的計劃。她原先放在金容仙膝蓋上的手移到了後腰和兩腿之間，吻也不再只是淺嚐輒止。

那時候四周靜悄悄的，但依稀能聽見車窗外首班車行駛的聲音。

熄了火之後，沒了暖氣車內冷斃了，她們在後座抱在一起，安惠真能感覺到姊姊托著她臀部的手都是冰涼的。

她喜歡坐在金容仙大腿上，感受到自己將舌頭探進金容仙嘴裡，將情慾撩得更甚時，金容仙忍不住挺起腰與她腿根相蹭的小動作。

金容仙總是吻的很認真、很有耐心，安惠真被吻的快來不及換氣，她雙手捧著金容仙軟軟的臉頰，倒數著姊姊什麼時候準備好進一步的信號。

她們在這件事上倒是很有默契。

很快地姊姊便開口要她閉上眼睛，捏捏她的腰示意讓兩人交換位置，帶著她將手臂向後抬高然後握住座椅的頭枕。那張在交車的時候沒讓安惠真多猶豫幾秒就買了單的原廠選配的厚圍巾便在這個時候派上了用場。金容仙在置物箱裡找到它，將它墊在安惠真的身下。毯子是全新的，只下水洗過一次。80％的羊毛有點扎，但總比沒有好。

安惠真難得聽話，聽著金容仙壓低的聲音裡的笑意，讓她俯下身子親吻她的前胸和腹部。安惠真突然想起金容仙第一次搭她的車就稱讚過富豪的後座相當寬敞舒適——雖然當時金容仙絕對也沒有除了字面意思以外的意有所指。

沒有視覺干擾，變得敏銳的嗅覺讓她聞到車內還有一點點座椅皮革的氣味，上次進廠保養還未散去的洗劑的味道，肥皂的人工香氣，還有自己香水的尾調。接著安惠真乖乖地讓姊姊將她的運動褲連同內褲往下拉（金容仙的指甲修剪得乾淨整齊而且又帶了指險套，即使因為有些著急使得動作算不上非常溫柔也沒有弄痛她），但沒有全脫下來，鬆緊褲頭在她的大腿留下微微泛紅的痕跡。金容仙怕她會覺得冷。

安惠真被弄得很舒服，喘息之間尋找姊姊的嘴唇。她一腳踩在前座的椅背，另一隻腳的腳踝則被金容仙握在手裡，安惠真有點撐不住的往下滑，雙膝張得更開了一些，將姊姊圈在其中。

安惠真仰起頭喘氣。

她希望自己還有一點點力氣拂去姊姊落在額前的髮絲。安惠真模模糊糊的想著。

沒多久之後的黎明時分，天邊微微的亮，溫度反而降得更低。小睡之後，金容仙小心的將車窗稍微搖下來一些，車內與車外的溫差就立刻讓水份在玻璃上凝結成厚厚的白霧。天色已經亮的讓她沒辦法從車窗看見倒映在其上的安惠真睡著的模樣。因為擔心驚動還睡著的妹妹，金容仙沒敢有太大的動作，想著法子讓自己再睡一會兒。

後來安惠真也醒了。

就著將熄的街燈，黯淡的晨光照亮她半張臉，沒化妝的模樣在金容仙眼裡格外像個孩子。

醒了？還累嗎？就像平常一樣，那天金容仙伸手摸摸安惠真剛睡醒而發燙的臉頰，笑得好溫柔，用有些沙啞的聲音問安惠真是不是可以開車，或是要她來開。

金容仙在她的額角親了一口的方式很讓安惠真喜歡。

她打了個哈欠，臉頰在姊姊的肩窩蹭了蹭，像隻還貪睡的小獅子。肚子餓，她說。

「車我來開，但再讓我睡一下嘛。」她記得自己那時候這樣和姊姊撒嬌。

金容仙已經睡著了。右手手心朝上的與安惠真的手輕輕交握。

安惠真翻身與金容仙面對側躺。

姊姊將指甲油卸掉了，指甲前緣也修得更短了些。其實不戴也是可以的，只是姊姊不肯。

想到這裡，安惠真下意識夾緊了大腿，但她自己沒有察覺，只覺得無比困倦。

今天她應該可以好好睡，

然後明天又會在清爽的咖啡香氣中醒來。

Fin.


End file.
